Oxidation of alcohols is widely utilized in processes for preparing ketones. Conventionally known processes are those in which oxidizing agents of the manganese or chrome type are used, those which comprise oxidation with nitric acid or halogen, those which comprise oxidation by oxygen with use of catalyst, etc. These conventional processes have many drawbacks of involving vigorous reaction, of producing large amounts of by-products or of causing environmental pollution.
Accordingly it is strongly desired to provide a process for preparing ketones from alcohols in high yields by a simple and safe operation.